An interactive computer graphics simulation of dental care delivery which predicts the impact on populations of expanded function dental auxiliaries. This model will consist of three components. Need: Demand: Supply. Data from National Health, National Nutrition, and American Dental Association surveys provide the basis for the Need and Demand profiles of specific populations. The Louisville Expanded Function Dental Auxiliary Study provides much of the supply data. The user of this program will follow a population through pathways and make care decisions and immediately see graphic representation of outcomes that result from those decisions. Decisions such as population characteristics, priorities for treatment, financing of care and manpower configuration are made. Outcomes such as levels of care achieved, volume of service, and cost per eligible will be reacted to by the user. By this method, dental health planners can predict the impact of alternate expanded function auxiliaries on specific population groups.